


Наполовину полон, наполовину пуст

by Scandia



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2646446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scandia/pseuds/Scandia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды сердце гнома разделяется на две части. Фили пришлось ждать очень долго, когда же его сердце вновь станет единым целым.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Наполовину полон, наполовину пуст

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Half Empty, Half Full](https://archiveofourown.org/works/673209) by [empirium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/empirium/pseuds/empirium). 



> Работа была переведена для команды "Хоббит" на Летнюю Фандомную Битву - 2014.

Фили испытал Боль значительно раньше, чем другие гномы, его ровесники. В первый раз он ощутил лишь несильное жжение в груди, и не придал ему особого значения, возвращаясь к привычным делам. Кили, скучая, вертелся вокруг него. Во второй раз Боль накрыла его неделю спустя, перед обедом — он весь скрючился, задыхаясь, как будто в сердце вонзилась стрела.

Тарелки, которые Фили как раз ставил на стол, с грохотом посыпались на пол, разлетевшись на множество осколков. Стараясь хоть как-то сохранить равновесие и не упасть, он уперся голыми руками прямо в кучу битой посуды. Осколки вонзились под кожу, но Фили не слышал и не чувствовал ничего, кроме огромной зияющей дыры в груди, где вот только сейчас, мгновенье назад, спокойно билось его сердце. Фили видел, как закричал Кили, как кинулась к нему мать, но не смог пошевелиться. Даже дышать было очень больно.

Дис, хоть и сама была невелика ростом, подхватила его на руки с той легкостью и силой, которая порой просыпается в матери, когда что-то случается с ее ребенком. Она отнесла его в свою спальню и уложила на постель; Кили бежал за ней следом с широко раскрытыми, вмиг повлажневшими от испуга глазами.

— Фили, — он слышал, как мать звала его; голос звучал странно, как будто издалека. С большим трудом он узнал свое собственное имя.

Дис тщательно очистила его руки от осколков и наложила аккуратные повязки. Она продолжала говорить с ним, ее голос звучал негромко и уверенно, но Фили не различал слов, лишь слышал неясные звуки. В сердце была пробита брешь, половина его словно пропала, и во всем мире не было ничего, что могло бы ему сейчас помочь.

Он не знал, как долго пролежал в постели, но когда почувствовал, что руки и ноги вновь готовы ему подчиняться, обнаружил, что укрыт одеялом, а в спальне матери горит приглушенный свет. Дверь в комнату была открыта, и различные звуки проникали внутрь.

И, хотя боль в сердце немного поутихла, она по-прежнему давала о себе знать: при каждом вдохе воздух в легких словно леденел, во рту чувствовался привкус крови, яростно стучало в висках.

— Фили?

Он взглянул на свернувшегося рядом с ним брата. Кили смотрел на него, его темные глаза влажно блестели в полумраке комнаты.

— Кили.

Фили с огромным трудом удалось произнести имя брата, и тот тут же порывисто обнял его. Прикосновение вышло болезненным, но сам Фили пока не мог двигаться, а это объятие словно закрыло собой бесконечную пропасть одиночества, которая поселилась в его сердце. Ему, наконец, удалось обнять Кили, хотя все его тело протестовало против таких движений, но он все же смог заставить его подчиниться.

— Я напугал тебя, — сказал он. — Мне очень жаль.

— Ничего, — ответил Кили. — Болит? Тебе все еще больно?

Фили осторожно вдохнул, чувствуя, как боль вновь заливает грудь.

— Болит. Позволь, я посплю немного. А когда проснусь — наверняка буду чувствовать себя лучше.

— Правда? — голос Кили звучал испуганно. — Обещаешь?

— Конечно. Обещаю, — согласился Фили.

* * *

После того, как Боль отступила, пришло Ожидание, в самом начале которого Фили словно укутало каким-то странным светом.

— Где-то в мире живет тот, кто предназначен тебе судьбой, — сказала Дис, и Фили улыбнулся про себя. Несмотря на то, что боль так и не утихла до конца, он испытывал невероятный восторг от мысли, что на свете есть кто-то, кто завладел половиной его сердца. И раз пока он не чувствует, что сердце его вновь соединилось в одно целое, это означает, что предназначенный ему еще слишком юн. Когда сердце вновь станет единым целым, он узнает своего избранника. 

Фили было страшно интересно, кто же это будет.

Может быть, это будет какая-нибудь гномка, с темными локонами, как у матери, у Кили или у Торина. Она будет сильной и веселой. И с ней будет приятно поболтать.

— Как долго длилось твое Ожидание? — спросил Фили у матери.

Дис терпеливо улыбнулась.

— Целых два года, — сказала она, целуя его в висок. — Хотя, признаться честно, я не испытала Боль так рано, как ты. Ну, и времена тогда были совсем другие.

Она грустно взглянула на него, но Фили продолжал радостно улыбаться, сам не зная, почему.

* * *

Годы шли, Фили исполнилось сначала двадцать пять, затем тридцать, и сорок, и пятьдесят лет. Ожидание затягивалось, и он уже начал беспокоиться, вернется ли к нему когда-нибудь пропавшая половина его сердца. Теперь Фили стал совсем взрослым, мог отрастить бороду и пить крепкий мед, не рискуя, что хмель сразу же ударит в голову.

Образ его избранника сильно изменился за прошедшие годы. Детские фантазии о темноволосой гномке сменили смутные видения кого-то с ярко-рыжими волосами. А затем он видел могучего воина с роскошной бородой. И в последний раз, размышляя о том, как же будет выглядеть его нареченный, Фили поймал себя на мысли, что видит в своих мечтах темноволосого гнома, большого любителя пошутить и посмеяться.

— Может быть, твой избранник просто слишком долго взрослеет, — сказал Кили. Обычно он не любил говорить на эту тему, вот и сегодняшний день не стал исключением.

— Как ты? — съязвил Фили.

В отличие от Фили, Боль еще не пришла к Кили, не разделила его сердце пополам. Он знал, что, несмотря на внешний беззаботный смех, Кили начинает потихоньку волноваться. Ведь некоторым гномам суждено было родиться на свет, чтобы прожить свою жизнь в одиночестве. Это были особо искусные ремесленники, мастера наивысшей пробы. Но в роду Дьюрина такого не случалось никогда, и Фили не мог представить себе, что его брат будет вынужден остаться один. Обязательно должен появиться кто-то, с кем Кили сможет связать свою судьбу, кто станет ему поддержкой и опорой. Тот, кто ему предназначен.

— Я просто жду, когда настанет мое время, — возразил Кили, и Фили лишь закатил глаза, соглашаясь с братом.

* * *

Когда Фили исполнилось шестьдесят, он поинтересовался, что будет, если его нареченный мертв. Просто однажды спросил об этом в присутствии матери и Торина, и те раздраженно переглянулись. 

— Если бы он был мертв, ты бы знал об этом, — сказал, наконец, Торин. — Бывает, что Встречи ждут и по шестьдесят лет. Нет нужды быть таким нетерпеливым.

— Но как же я узнаю? — продолжал нажимать Фили.

Торин вздохнул.

— Твой нареченный владеет половиной твоего сердца. Если он умирает — твое сердце умирает вместе с ним.

Фили поджал губы и собрался что-то сказать, но в этот момент дверь распахнулась, и в комнату влетел Кили с лицом, перемазанным чернилами. За ним по пятам следовал сердитый Двалин. Грустная тема была забыта, все страшно развеселились и долго смеялись, глядя на Кили, попытавшегося воспроизвести на своей физиономии татуировки Двалина.

День, когда Кили посетила Боль, был особенным. Погода за пределами Эред Луин была ужасная, бушевала сильная гроза, и в шахтах произошла авария, чуть не убив сразу трех гномов. Братья тренировались, сражаясь на мечах, когда Кили внезапно замер, с выражением ужаса и растерянности на лице, а затем рухнул на землю. Страшно испугавшись, Фили кинулся к нему. 

Он и не подозревал, что Боль накроет брата вот так сразу; ведь не было никаких предварительных знаков.

Фили попытался помочь Кили подняться с земли, но внезапно ощутил, словно его самого в грудь ударили молотом, сшибая с ног. 

Кили застонал, царапая пальцами рубаху напротив сердца.

— Фили? — позвал Кили брата.

А внутри у того разливалось теплое всепоглощающее чувство, которого он не испытывал долгие годы; одиночество закончилось, его сердце вновь стало целым. Теперь он знал, кто владел второй половиной его сердца, которую он утратил так много лет назад.

— Кили.

Кили приподнялся и сел, выпрямившись. Он был удивлен, глаза расширились и ярко сияли в свете факелов. 

— Это было... Это было оно? — спросил Кили, голос его звучал приглушенно и словно издалека. Рукой он по-прежнему держался за грудь.

— И да, и нет, — ответил Фили, мягко разжимая его пальцы. Отсутствующее, потерянное выражение вмиг исчезло с лица Кили, стоило лишь брату коснуться его руки.

— Это ты, — просто сказал Кили.

Фили вдруг заколебался, его охватила паника. Хоть и редко, но раньше тоже случалось, что братья и сестры были предназначены друг другу. Но что, если Кили не захочет его? Фили не собирался отрицать, что никогда не представлял себе Кили в качестве своего избранника. Долгие годы разные образы теснились в его голове, сменяя друг друга — сначала это была темноволосая гномка, затем рыжеволосая, затем ему вновь мерещились темные волосы. Его воображаемый избранник становился все сильней и мужественней. Он никогда не был точно похож на Кили, но, меняясь с годами, всегда имел какие-то общие с ним черты.

— Да, — тихо ответил Фили.

И Кили улыбнулся, ослепительно, ярко и ужасно привлекательно.

— Я знал, что это будешь ты, — сказал он. — Я так и знал.

— Ты не возражаешь? — спросил Фили.

— Возражаю? Почему? — Кили прижал руку к щеке брата, заставляя Фили взглянуть ему в глаза. — Я так счастлив.

Кили наклонился вперед и поцеловал его, мягко и нежно. Сердце Фили бешено стучало, он слышал этот грохот в ушах, и ему показалось, что его грудь вот-вот лопнет от радости. 

И тогда он улыбнулся, положил руку Кили на затылок и сам поцеловал его в ответ.


End file.
